All I Wish For
by AlexOliviaSVU
Summary: All Olivia wished for was......Warning Femslash AO
1. Chapter 1

**Title: All I Wish For **

**Author: AlexOliviaSVU**

**Rated: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the characters just having fun with them. Summary: All Olivia wished for was……. Warning Femslash AO**

**Chapter 1 **

Olivia sat in front of her warm fire place, the glass windows were covered with snow as it was the time of year again, Christmas. The brunette detective watched the fames flicker as the logs burned. As she started dream when she was nudged, she looked beside her and saw her 3 year old son looking at her with his blue eyes. She smiled at him; his blonde hair was still wet from his night bath, he was dressed in winter warmers and robe along with slippers

"Hey buddy, you found a book to read?" she asked him, he nodded and held up a book, it was upside down. Olivia laughed she grabbed the book, turned it the right way and read the title _"Roger Rabbit"_ "okay this one, come and sit on my lap" she told him as she opened her arms. He crawled into his mothers arms and rested against her chest. Olivia opened the book and started reading to him.

Olivia got to the end of the book, she looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep, he looked calm and relaxed in her arms; she smiled. She remembers the first time she held him in her arms after 5 hours of pain and labor.

"_Congratulations it's a boy" the doctor called as he held up her screaming son for her to see, and then placed him on her stomach _

"_My baby boy" Olivia cried as she stroked his cheeks and forehead before the mid wife took him away to get cleaned and weighed. The doctor fixed up Olivia _

"_You did an excellent job, you and your partner should be proud" he said _

"_I haven't got one, but he is going to remind me of the one person that is in my heart" Olivia replied as she looked over at the mid wife's and her son. One of the mid wives handed the clean baby boy over to the cheerful and exhausted new mother_

"_What's his name going to be dear?" she asked. Olivia looked down at her son _

"_William Leigh Benson" the name rolled off her tongue, she smiled as he started to quiet down in her arms. Tears began to fall down her cheeks_

Everyone was ecstatic about William being born, but everyone was concerned about Olivia doing it alone. She missed her love, the one true thing that meant that world to her was taken, Alex. Alex was William biological mother by blood and gene's, it was her egg that he was created by. Alex's mother Christine came to Olivia's apartment one night after Alex was put into Witness Protection and handed her a letter that had her name on it in Alex handwriting.

"_Open it dear" Mrs. Cabot told her_

_Olivia slowly opened the letter and started reading it to herself,_

_Dearest Olivia,_

_If you are reading this I went too far with my job and it has got to me and I'm gone. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and the other detectives over the last few years. I sorry to leave this all on you and my mother, I should've listened to you and everyone else who told me to back away. But hey, I'm a stubborn person that has to learn the hard way. Now I may never get to ask you to marry me because I was too afraid that you would say no and turn away from me, I love you Olivia Benson and nothing with stop me from loving you._

_I need you to do something for me Liv; I need you to bring a child into this world for me, my child, our child. Every 2 years I get some of my eggs taken out and get frozen, I always wanted children of my own but now I may never get to do it, I thought about me and you having children together but I'm not there to fore fill that thought, now I'm asking you for your help… My mother would be thrilled to have a grandchild for her to love._

_Please think about it, it would mean the world to me and my mother _

_I love you Olivia, never forget me_

_Alex_

Olivia didn't have to think twice, she went and got it done. One shot is what it took, Alex egg and a sperm donor to create the sleeping baby boy that Olivia held in her arms. He had Alex's features, blonde hair blue eyes, ears, cheeks and nose. Christine was happy about her grandson, she would visit every weekend or they would go up to the Cabot estate on the holidays to spend time with her. William's blue eyes would always light up when someone visit, he always have something new to show them.

Olivia was brought back into focus when she felt William move in her arms; she kissed his head and smelt his baby scent that he still had. When her legs started to numb she knew it was time for bed, she carefully got to her feet and waited for the blood to go back before heading to William's bedroom. After William was safely tucked in, Olivia went to bed herself to dream about a certain blonde that she had been dreaming about for the last 5 years.

--

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling more refresh, she got out of bed and went and had a quick shower before William woke up. After a 10 minute shower she felt more awake, she got dressed and went into her sons' room

"William sweetie, time to wake up" she said softly as she played with his blonde locks. He moaned and stirred, he wasn't a morning person. "Come on honey, where going to see Santa today" she said and William eyes slowly opened

"Santa" he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes

"Yeah, come on up you get, we'll have some breakfast then go see Santa" Olivia replied as she leaned down and kissed his forehead

"Otay" he said as he crawled out of bed. Olivia grabbed some warm clothes for him to wear; she helped him change then went out into the kitchen. Olivia grabbed the oat meal and put it in William's favorite bowl then put it in the microwave for couple of seconds, she poured some milk into his cup and put in front of William. The microwave beep and Olivia pulled the bowl out and placed it in front of him then placed a bit of honey on top

"There you go buddy" she said and he started eating it, she grabbed herself some cereal and some coffee and read the newspaper while eating it. After breakfast and dishes were washed and put away, they put on there coats and scarves and headed to the local mall.

The mall was crowded with families, Olivia held William tight to her chest. His bight blue eyes looked around the large shopping centre, they walked passed a pet shop and there were some puppies in the window. The little blonde squealed as he saw them

"Woofy"

"That's right sweetie," Olivia said as she kissed the side of his head. The got to where Santa was sitting, children were lining up to sit on the big guys knee "look William, Santa"

"Santa" he whispered. Olivia laughed and went and stood in line, she could hear some little kids cry as they walked by not able to sit on Santa knee.

When it was William turn to see on Santa knee he was excited, Olivia walked him up to the big guy in red. Olivia helped William onto Santa knee.

"Hello there"

"Hi Santa" William said softly not believing that he was sitting on Santa knee

"And what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked

"A new truck" William replied immediately

"Well if you be a good boy for your Mommy, I will get you a new truck" Santa said as he looked up at Olivia and she smiled "do you know what your Mommy wants for Christmas?" Santa asked the little blonde. William looked up at his mother then back to Santa and shook his head

"Okay buddy lets go" Olivia said as she grabbed her son off Santa knee then leaned close to the man and whispered "all I wish for is for the love of my life to come home to me"

"If you be a good girl" Santa said and Olivia laughed

"I'm always good". With that Olivia walked away from Santa with William on her hip, the small boy waving back to Santa.

Other the mall Olivia took William for ice cream then took him to the squad room to see his 'uncles' and his grandpa Cragen. She walked into the squad room and found Elliot sitting at his desk doing paper work. She whispered to William then put the small boy on the ground, William sneaked over to Elliot desks

"Boo" he said and Elliot jumped and looked down

"Hey there buddy" he said as he pulled the little boy up and placed him on the desk. Olivia walked over and sat in her chair opposite from Elliot

"I saw Santa" William said happily

"Oh yeah what did you ask him for?" Elliot asked

"A Truck" William replied

"Like Dickie" Elliot said and William nodded. Olivia watched as her son and partner talk about Santa. The captain came over to them and gave William a hug

"Hi Grandpa"

"Hey there, are you keeping out of trouble?" Cragen asked and William nodded

"We see Santa"

"Really? The guy in red?"

"Uh huh" William replied.

An hour later Olivia took William home. The night when Olivia put William to bed he asked "what Santa brings you?"

"We'll have to see wont we" Olivia replied. William yawned as his eyes started to close "get some sleep baby, you had a big day today, I love you"

"Wvu you" William replied and fell into a deep sleep. He had dreams about Santa.

**AN: This story is a short one; it's been playing in my head for ages, its going to have 2 short chapters. Please don't hate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

**Christmas Day **

Olivia woke to William pushing her,

"Mommy up, Santa bring prezwent" Olivia opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. 7am was in bed red numbers. Olivia groaned,

"Okay I'm up" she said and William climbed off the bed and ran out of the room "you have way two much energy this early in the morning". Olivia got out of bed and put on her robe and walked out of her room and walked into William and grabbed his then walked into the living room and found William shaking his gifts "hang on buddy, come and put this on first" she said and held out his robe.

William got to his feet and walked over; Olivia placed the robe on him and kissed his head.

Olivia made a coffee and sat on the sofa and watched William rip open his present. He squealed as he ripped open and reveal a brand new truck, his eyes lit up as he played with it.

Half an hour William opened all his parents and Olivia got a few gifts from the guys but no Alex, William went over to the sofa and pulled himself up "Santa no bring you prezwent" he said

"I don't think my present would fit under the tree sweetie" Olivia replied as she pulled him into a hug. Both there stomachs grumble indicating they were hungry "sweetie you play with your toys while I cook some breakfast" she said and placed with his toys.

William played with his new presents and Olivia was cooking when there was a knock at the door. Olivia turned off the stove and went to the door; she looked through the peep hole and saw her partner standing there with a big box in his arms. She smiled as she unlocked the door

"Merry Christmas" he greeted. Olivia step aside to let him in, he stood in the door way but didn't come in, he placed the box carefully on the floor. William came running to the door

"Elwiot" he yelled as he jumped into the man arms

"Hey there buddy, did Santa bring you your truck?" Elliot asked and William nodded. Elliot put William back on the ground and kneeled to his eye level "listen Santa dropped one of your presents off at my house be accident so I brought it over for you" he said as he pointed to the box. William eyes lit up as he went to the box and opened the lid.

Olivia looked at the box as it was being opened by William, the boy squealed

"Woofy" he screamed. Elliot reached the box and pulled out a little chocolate Labrador puppy and handed it to William

"There you go buddy, his all yours" he said. Olivia shook her head, her son was spoilt but she was happy he now had someone to play with. Some of Olivia neighbour were walking pass her door and looking at her body, she remember she was wearing her wooly robe

"Would you move in so I can shut the door, my neighbours are seeing more than they should" she said. Elliot didn't move so she moved towards the kitchen

"Wait Liv, Santa left something for you to" Elliot said as he moved back into the hallway and gave a small whistle. Olivia looked at the door; another figure appeared in the doorway. Olivia heart dropped, she was staring at no other than Alex Cabot.

"Alex"

"Merry Christmas" she greeted. Olivia walked up to her and pulled her in a tight embrace and started to cry. Alex slowly moved into the apartment never letting Olivia go, Elliot closed the door and led William into the living room with the puppy

"Why Mommy sad?" he asked

"She not sad she happy" Elliot replied and William nodded.

Olivia stopped crying and pulled away from Alex, the blonde wiped the brunette tears away. Olivia grabbed Alex wrist then turned her head and kissed her palm then looked back into Alex blue eyes

"God you don't know how much I missed you" she said

"I think I do because I feel the same" Alex replied. Olivia smiled then pulled Alex into a deep passionate kiss. So much passion went into this kiss, 4 years worth. Both women moaned as their tongues collided.

They broke apart when oxygen came an issue; Olivia stroked Alex cheek and whispered

"All I wished for was you".

**Epilogue- 2 years later**

Olivia tiptoed into wife hospital room with William by her side holding her hand tight; she made her way over to the bed. Alex lay in the big bed with a newborn baby girl in her arms; she was looking down at the little baby that was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey" Olivia whispered and Alex looked up and smiled tiredly

"Hey" she replied softly. They shared a small tender kiss; Alex looked down and saw William looking at the baby. Olivia lifted the boy up for a closer look

"William this is your baby sister Ellie" Olivia whispered. William slowly reached out to touch her "careful sweetie she fragile" Olivia said, William gently touched her head with his small fingers

"Soft" he said and both women laughed

"Yeah sweetie, she is soft" Alex said

"Ralph might hurt her if her stand on her, I'll protect you" William said referring to the Labrador he had gotten, Olivia looked at Alex and smiled.

Olivia got her wish that Christmas; Santa had returned the love of her life.

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think, good or bad. Thanks **


End file.
